disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr.Kermit
Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and/or requests! -- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 02:58, 17 December 2008 (UTC) *Thank you very much. By the way Bioniclepediapodcaster24, your user name redirects to Pirakafreak24, do you know that? [[User:Dr.Kermit|'Dr.Kermit']]([[User talk:Dr.Kermit|'The Doctor is in']]) 03:07, 17 December 2008 (UTC) **Yes. Because I am Pirakafreak24. Bioniclepediapodcaster24 is the nickname I gave myself. People (except you) know its me because of the 24. You see, here at DCWIKI, we don't have that stupid signature policy Wookieepedia does. I was blocked there for using my regular signature. Also, I need to ask you, why did you say on your userpage that this wiki needs serious help? **I also must remind you that this is your talkpage where people leave messages for you. Here at DCWIKI (and most other wikis for that matter) you must respond on the other person's talkpage, unless its a group talk in whick all of you are talking on one user's talkpage. So, when you respond to this message, please reply on my talkpage. **Thanks-- Bioniclepediapodcaster24 ( Talk ) I'm rereading New Moon! It rocks! 03:56, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ***Mmm...I think I'll reply here. Its easier for me. You don't have to read or reply. I'm not making you. I think I like Wookieepedia's signature policy. It lets you know who says what without having to click to their userpage. Thats my opinion. You're entitled to yours. I'm not going to try to change your policy, don't worry. And I say that the DCWiki needs help because almost half the links, on almost every page I've seen so far, are stubs. But I feel we're getting off on the wrong foot. I hope we can start anew; thanks! [[User:Dr.Kermit|'Dr.Kermit']]([[User talk:Dr.Kermit|'The Doctor is in']]) 22:12, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ***Sure. Also, you don't have to click on the user page for someone's signature. You have to roll over it with your mouse and a small box should say the page linked to.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Presidant Pirakafreak24 ]] ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to The Presidant of the United States! ]]) I feel the Power! 22:38, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ****Also, I'm afraid I do't understand. Only two articles here are stubs. The rest are either completed or not written yet.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Presidant Pirakafreak24 ]] ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to The Presidant of the United States! ]]) I feel the Power! 22:41, 17 December 2008 (UTC) *****A typo. I meant redlinks [[User:Dr.Kermit|'Dr.Kermit']]([[User talk:Dr.Kermit|'The Doctor is in']]) 00:44, 18 December 2008 (UTC) I need to ask you a favor... Dr. Kermit. I need to ask you a favor. On Wookieepedia, you have an administrator by the name of Darth Culator. I need you, if you can, to send him a message for me. I have been blocked infinately, even though I was supposed to be blocked for only three months. I understand if you don't want to send my message, I will find another way to contact him. For some reason, he has prevented me from emailing him, and I don't want to use my other accounts (I created them because I thought you needed a different name for each wiki; silly me) or he will block them too. So, here is what I need you to tell him. Tell him its from me, and do copy and paste every word exactly please. "Darth Culator. I believe there has been a missunderstanding. On my talkpage, you said that you blocked me for three months, when in reality, you blocked me forever, puting the words, " You say you want to leave forever, eh? Let me help you with that. " May I first point out that what you have said was very rude of you. Usually when I say I'm going to leave forever it means for a while. This happened at Bioniclepedia. After a month or two users from Bioniclepedia came to Disney Channel Wiki and I appologised for my behavior and so did they. I've even become best friends with one. The other two co-host a podcast with me. Now, going back to me being blocked, that was very rude of you to say what you said. Being the mature person, I forgive you for that. I do not forgive you, however, for blocking me for an accident. I do not forgive you, also, for lying to me, sating you blocked me for three months, when in reality, you blocked me forever. Let me go back to the first one. When you saw my signature weeks ago, I accidentally typed ~~~~, for you see, it is a habit of mine. I did not mean to type this. If it weren't for (forgive me) the ludicrous signature policy, I wouldn't have to type --User:Pirakafreak24 at the end of every message. It was an accident. Please allow me to continue to the second thing I'm not forgiving you for (yet). You said you blocked me for three months, then intentionally blocked me forever. For one thing, this is called lying because you are not telling me the full truth. As an administrator it is your job to let people know of blocking. You have many others, I should know. I'm an admin at four wikis (including DCWIKI). Now, I feel it is my job to go back to the accident. First of all, I wasn't violating the signature policy by typing --User:Pirakafreak24. When I accidentally typed ~~~~, you still knew it was me, because in parintheses, it said "PF24". Pirakafreak24. This concludes my message to you. If you wish to discuss the subject more, I invite you to visit Disney Channel Wiki. Thanks" That is all. If you do not want to send the message Mr. Kermit, please tll him to come to Disney Channel wiki. Thanks.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Presidant Pirakafreak24 ]] ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to The Presidant of the United States! ]]) I feel the Power! 23:08, 17 December 2008 (UTC) *Done. [[User:Dr.Kermit|'Dr.Kermit']]([[User talk:Dr.Kermit|'The Doctor is in']]) 00:44, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank-you.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Presidant Pirakafreak24 ]] ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to The Presidant of the United States! ]]) I feel the Power! 01:37, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :I've already agreed to a treety with him, but he blocked me perminantly for no reason. I was originally blocked for 1 month. Now he's blocked me forever for no reason.Grievousrocks68 01:19, 28 December 2008 (UTC) An important message to ALL Users! Cross Wiki Vandal. Many of you may know about a few weeks ago, I sent out a message to all usrs, warning you about a user called Atukamlitib. He has come back. He is a vandiliser. I am warning you because he has been abusing multiple accounts and he has come back. He vandilized Custom Bionicle Wikia yesterday as Atukamakirk 2.9. Now he has come to DCWIKI and I fear he may vandilize. He has come as Cool man 22.1.14.4.1.12. Not so cool if you ask me. Now, you'll notice a bunch of numbers by his username. Those numbers decode as (Thanks to Toa Auserv for figuring it out), "Vandal". Please be on high alert for this guy. He is touble. To undo anything, if you are not a rollbacker, go into the history of the page and press undo on his edits. Please contact me if he vandilises on my talkpage. Thanks.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 21:42, 31 December 2008 (UTC) *While you may be as literate as an eight year old, even you should know enough to just block the IP adress. [[User:Dr.Kermit|'Dr.Kermit']]([[User talk:Dr.Kermit|'The Doctor is in']]) 01:36, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't want to block the IP, because technically he didn't do anything here yet. But, I did block it. About two hours ago. And, I will have you know that I am a teenager and have an A+ in Language class, so I am very literate.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 02:26, 2 January 2009 (UTC) *Hurrah. Gold Star. Lets just hope that your teacher doesn't grade your spelling on here. I even know you spelled "have" wrong in your response! And stop bugging Culator! He doesn't give a shit about your constant whining! [[User:Dr.Kermit|'Dr.Kermit']]([[User talk:Dr.Kermit|'The Doctor is in']]) 02:36, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'll have you know that cursing is not allowed here. And when I misspelled have as hve, that was a typo. And I don't care of Culator gives a care about it. He needs to know that what he has said is hurting people. DCWIKI was blocked for no reason. I am not whining. we are not whining. We are telling the truth. In the real world you can't just ban people from, lets say, a resturaunt, for no reason at all. He needs to know. And we've offered a peace treaty. He hasn't responded yet. And pardon me for my spelling. I type fast. I make mistakes. I am human. Humans make mistakes. Its common.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 04:09, 2 January 2009 (UTC) *Whatever. I'm not about to argue with children. [[User:Dr.Kermit|'Dr.Kermit']]([[User talk:Dr.Kermit|'The Doctor is in']]) 04:17, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::And what, may I ask, makes you say I'm a child? What if I'm 30, but I'm going back to college (hence the school). ::And what, may I ask again, makes me say you aren't a child (18 or younger)?--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 04:22, 2 January 2009 (UTC) *Quite simply, your attitude. And, of course, your refusal to acknowledge when to drop a subject. [[User:Dr.Kermit|'Dr.Kermit']]([[User talk:Dr.Kermit|'The Doctor is in']]) 04:25, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :I might point out that you haven't answered my other question.--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 04:27, 2 January 2009 (UTC) *Oy... I suppose I don't have any proof to offer you. But you know what. I don't really care what age some irritating little Disney Channel Wiki editor thinks I am. I'd very much like to be left alone. [[User:Dr.Kermit|'Dr.Kermit']]([[User talk:Dr.Kermit|'The Doctor is in']]) 04:32, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Ok. If that's what you like. I'll leave you alone. Just like we'd leave Darth Culator alone if we ever get unblocked. I have to go make dinner anyway...--[[User:Pirakafreak24| Boltfan24 ]] ( Talk ) I'm going to go see BOLT This week! 04:35, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Info on Culator Don't worry about what's going on with Darth Culator and me. I don't want any part in him or wookieepedia. I've left Wookieepedia for good. An annonymous user told him to stop being rude and to stop cussing. I didn't know who he was. He defended me. And he blocked him, just for telling him that he should be nice and set an example. I've left. And I'm NEVER coming back. Go ahead and tell him that. I don't care. Go ahead.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 01:57, 30 January 2009 (UTC) *Why the hell should I care? Its about time you took a hint. I'm actually surprised that you had the balls to leave a message as an anon on his page. Though you did spell "foul" wrong. "Fowl" implies poultry. Don't message me on this wiki anymore. Thank you, and have a Wookiee-tastic day. [[User:Dr.Kermit|'Dr.Kermit']]([[User talk:Dr.Kermit|'The Doctor is in']]) 02:46, 30 January 2009 (UTC) **I'm telling you! That wasn't me! That wasn't even my IP address! Also, you have been blocked for a week for cursing after being asked not to.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 20:00, 31 January 2009 (UTC) *Sweet. by the way, What part of DON'T MESSAGE ME HERE can you not comprehend? [[User:Dr.Kermit|'Dr.Kermit']]([[User talk:Dr.Kermit|'The Doctor is in']]) 23:34, 31 January 2009 (UTC) **I'm sorry, its just this is the only place I can contact you. I won't contact you again here. Don't worry. And by the way! "Sweet!" isn't something you say when you are blocked. That's bad.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 05:17, 1 February 2009 (UTC) **It would only be bad I was blocked from a site not run by incompetants. Goodbye. [[User:Dr.Kermit|'Dr.Kermit']]([[User talk:Dr.Kermit|'The Doctor is in']]) 21:23, 1 February 2009 (UTC) R7-A7 Hey im blocked on wookepedia for not sourcing my image's and im not quite sure which R7-A7 picture you want but i think if you scrole down to the bottum of this pagehttp://www.angelfire.com/droid/astromechs/page12.html) there are some good pictures of him.--Butters4115 13:20, 15 March 2009 (UTC) You could also means this sitehttp://nrksuper.no/superstore/program/clonewars/.--Butters4115 15:35, 15 March 2009 (UTC) And if your on any other wiki's beside this one can you let me know?--Butters4115 15:38, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry for everything Ok. Dr. Kermit, I'm sorry for everything that happened in the past. I'm sorry for being agitated and frustrated and everything about culator. I just want to forget the past, throw it away, and be friends. Are we cool?--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] ' "And you want to be my laytex sailsman." -Jerry to George' 00:09, 16 March 2009 (UTC) *I suppose there's no reason to reject an apology...[[User:Dr.Kermit|'Dr.Kermit']]([[User talk:Dr.Kermit|'The Doctor is in']]) 20:59, 19 March 2009 (UTC) **Sorry I forgot to respond. My computer had locked up and I forgot from there. So, I'm glad you accepted my apology. Thanks!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] ' "And you want to be my laytex sailsman." -Jerry to George' 02:25, 27 March 2009 (UTC)